Yin and Yang
by Raozum
Summary: Welcome. Who am I? Im just what mortals call "God" and "Devil" of the mortal world. And guess what? I'm really bored. Hmm? What's that? You're bored too? Good! Come, let's pick someone and view their story! Now, who to choose...ah, lets just pick someone at random! Let's see...there's this one...Uzumaki Naruto? Ok! Let's view the story of his life..and more importantly, his death


Hello everyone! This is a humble greeting from me! Who am I? Oh, no one really. I have no gender, name or form. Some call me God. Others call me the Devil. Many names I've been given really! Some popular names people call me are Christ, Allah, Vishnu, Shiva. Well people also call me Lucifer, Satan, Asura etc, but they don't seem to realise it is me who they are referring to as that. Honestly, I never liked any of the names. Well 'I' never was an 'I' in the first place. I've been in existence as long as existence has been in place. Confusing? Well let's stop there. This is not a concept mortals can understand in a lifetime. All you have to understand is that I and the force which runs the universe, the creator, doer and destroyer of Good and Bad. Yup, both are me. The god and the devil. How will you know what's good if there was no evil to compare it with? Ah I keep talking in a confusing manner don't I? Silly me. My age really shows at times. Ignore all of that. Ok so, why are we here again? Oh yes! I remember! Well there is this story I wanted to put into place. A set of events are going to be put into motion by me now! Well, actually all I am going to do is put my mark on two people, that's it. Nope, nothing more than to mark them. And before any questions are asked, the mark does not mean anything. Just measures so that I won't lose track of these two! Why these two people? No reason actually! I do this every few millennia or so when I get really bored. Don't you all read a story when you are bored? Well the same for me! And I have invited all of you here so that you get to exclusively see the story unfold which is about to unfold. Yay! What? Not excited? Well you will be when the story starts ;) So let us begin shall we? I myself am curious as to what is about to happen!

* * *

**Year XYZ + 0**

"Waaaaah!" "Waaaaaah!" cried the new born blonde baby, as his father held him in his hands, which a gentle but caring look in his eyes. Yet, from the same eyes, tears were pouring, as the look changed to one of intense sorrow and guilt.

"...I'm... sorry...Naruto." Namikaze Minato

As if the one word 'Sorry' could ever rid the man of the guilt he will be putting himself through. He glanced his eyes over to the now, extremely weak mother of Naruto. With one hand holding onto his new – born son, he gently hoisted her up into a sitting position. While still supporting her with his hand, he gently handed over their son to her.

"Hello there my little one" whispered Uzumaki Kushina.

As if the baby knew it was being held by its mother, it stopped its crying, and gentled cuddled against its mother's bosom, and drifted off to sleep.

"Look how cute! He fell asleep!" said Kushina, with awe.

"I know! He is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on, my love"

"Sigh...I just...wish..."Kushina managed to get these words out before the rest got stuck in her throat. Sorrow started filling her heart and she started crying silently.

"I'm sorry Naruto. We are going to put you through hell. And worst part is...we wont be there to give you the support you need to go through it all...We are...sob we are...the...worst...sob" she squealed through sobs and tears running down her face.

Minato look at the pair with tears of his own. Quickly, he steeled his resolve, wiped his eyes and pulled them into a tight hug, careful not to wake their sleeping beauty up.

"Hey there champ...it's your father here! I have so many things I want to tell you...but not enough time. Please, just remember the most important thing. We love you. We are extremely sorry. Please, have heart to forgive your parents when you learn the truth...Grow up to be the best of them all champ" Minato said, as he took Naruto's tiny hands and started weeping into them.

Wiping his eyes as he looked up, he noticed a strange mark on the rear of Naruto's left hand. He would have missed it, if not for a keen pair of eyes. Between the thumb, and the index finger, lay a circular symbol. The circle was split into two parts, by a wavy line running through them. On one side, it was black and the other was white. However, there was a black circle in the white section and a white circle in the black section.

"_What a strange symbol...I wonder how that came there" _Minato wondered as he gently tried rubbing it off with his thumb.

"_It's not coming off? A birthmark? What an elaborate birthmark...i wonder if it means anything..."_ Minato thought to himself, but did not ponder about it. He had way more important things at hand then worrying about strange birthmarks.

He slowly peeled away Naruto from Kushina's hands, stood up and started walking towards the exit of the cave they were in. Stopping at the exit, he looked back at Kushina, smiled at her as he lifted Naruto up and brought him to her view.

"Goodbye Naruto" Kushina said, breathing her last breath as Minato silently vanished, leaving behind a momentary burst of yellow. Slowly, closing her eyes, she laid back down, and let death do it's job.

* * *

Hey there people! This is my first fanfiction story! Please read and review. Do tell me where I can improve, grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, language correction, etc. This is not the first chapter of my story, but rather the prelude. A minor trial attempt by me, so to speak, of creating a new fanfiction story! This is going to be a story of Naruto becoming a hollow! So yea, I know there are many stories out there which have the same theme...I have read most of them. And thanks to that, I have a pretty good idea of what to do with mine ^_^ Trust me, mine will be different. If you did not like certain things about this chapter...tell me! I will change it so as to make it appropriate. I mean to cause no hurt feelings with the first paragraph. Just a small interesting different approach to start a story off with. I hope to keep this story strict to a weekly update schedule, though over the next one week I will be re – editing this prelude chapter a lot. Hopefully, I can bring out Chapter 1 Real soon! Thanks people! See you soon!


End file.
